


The Menu

by Capucine



Category: Brave (2012), Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: 'cannibalism', Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Princesses try to shield Ariel from what's on the menu. But their panic may be misplaced...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

“Ariel! Ariel, oh my god, don't look at the food, don't look--!” Rapunzel's shouts only attracted the redhead's gaze.

“What? Why not?” But it was soon clear. Ariel stared down at the fish flesh, charmingly arranged for them to eat.

There was dead silence at the table.

Mulan said, with a little bit of bravado, “Well... fish is good for you.”

“Excuse me,” Snow White asked timidly, “Is this raw? We can't eat raw fish...”

“Shhh!” Anna said, preparing for the fellow redhead to totally flip out.

But Ariel just smiled, and popped one piece of sushi in her mouth with a fork. “Mm. Tasty.”

They all gaped. Merida was the first to speak. “You ate fish! You are part fish, how can you do that?!”

Ariel just looked at them incredulously. “You're mammals, and you eat mammals all the time. Besides, what did you think I ate when I was in the ocean? Seaweed?”

Tiana was the first to laugh. “I should've served you some proper bayou food ages ago!”

Pretty soon, it devolved into giggles and laughs, and the awkwardness of before was forgotten... until Ariel decided to do a quick comb with the fork she'd used.


End file.
